


On Mount Olympus

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Akhlys - Freeform, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 15- RapturePercy and Annabeth fighting the gods. Technically the prompt is pretty irrelevant, but it was kind of hard to use as a prompt.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	On Mount Olympus

“You think you can fight us here, now, in our seat of power?”  
“Yes, we won’t hide.”  
Here Annabeth and I were, face to face with fate.   
I stretched an arm out toward the king of the gods, and twisted my hand to the side. I could feel the ichor pumping through the veins of every person in the room, and I forced him to stop moving. Not for too long though, I just wanted to threaten him, to make him feel fear.  
“How dare you!”  
“Perseus, what are you doing?” Poseidon asked.  
“Ichor is close enough to water. The rules get all mixed up in Tartarus, Akhlys found that out.” I smiled slightly.  
“The goddess of poison?”  
“Yes, her, she got a taste of her own awful medicine, and we got away with a healthy dose of the death mist.”  
The gods stared at me as if I’d grown another head. I suspected this was more shocking to them than that would be, another head was probably run of the mill.  
“You fought the goddess of poison?” Poseidon said.  
“And won.”  
Zeus recovered his wits and sent a thunderbolt at us. I created a water bubble in the air by dragging the water in the air into the shape I willed. Annabeth grabbed my hand and we stood back-to-back weapons out.  
The floor fell out underneath us. The gods had brought our fight to the earth. Good, that was our domain.  
I swirled water underneath us and lowered us to the ground gently. The gods floated down with up, landing outside the camp.  
“I hope you regret this, Perseus Jackson, and you too Annabeth Chase. There will be no rapture for you, no salvation.”  
“Perhaps you’ll be the one who never finds salvation.”


End file.
